


my world ; george weasley

by poesgalaxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poesgalaxy/pseuds/poesgalaxy
Summary: "c'mon fuckers, let's meet our new friends."Rhea Malfoy was hated by almost everyone. Hated by her family for being a Ravenclaw and a disgrace to the family name. Hated by Slytherin for being a disappointment to the Malfoy name. Hated by the other houses for being a Malfoy. But most of all, she was hated by herself. However, a certain redhead comes and throws her whole life out of whack, making her rethink her loyalty to her family and her deep rooted self-hatred.female oc x george weasleystarted : 22.9.20finished :
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. one . family

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

Rhea Malfoy was a happy child. The small blonde girl would spend hours in the garden, finding rocks to bring back and show her younger brother. Every night, her mother would brush her hair, singing her a lullaby until the young girl was fast asleep with a smile on her face. Her childhood was a beautiful thing, full of innocence and light and happiness.

Rhea and Draco used to be close. As children, they would spend all day together- playing, talking and laughing. Even when Rhea went off to school when she was eleven, draco still idolised his older sister. After being sorted into Ravenclaw, Draco still loved her. The christmas of Rheas first year at Hogwarts, her father pulled her aside and told her that she was to uphold the Malfoy family values. Blood purity. He said that while he was disappointed in her house placement, Ravenclaw was better than Gryffindor and that he expected her to uphold the Malfoy name with honour.

Rhea Malfoy had never been scared of her father in her eleven years of living until this moment. In that moment, Rhea knew that her father would never love her as much as he used to. She had dishonoured the Malfoy line by being sorted into anything but Slytherin.

Despite Lucius' anger at his daughter's house placement, Rhea's mother was anything but. While she would never openly admit it to Lucius, Narcissa was deeply proud of her daughter. There was nothing Rhea could do that would diminish Narcissa's love for her daughter, despite Lucius' claims that the girl had dishonoured the family name.

It wasn't until her third year, when Draco started school that things changed in their family dynamic.

Draco was sorted into Slytherin as everyone expected, and became bitter when the famous Harry Potter declined his request to be friends with him. Rhea had to listen to Draco bitch and whine to her about how Potter picked 'blood traitor weasley' over his pureblood self. Thirteen year old Rhea wasn't one to voice her opinions loudly, but deep inside she longed for the family bond the Weasley's had. She simply didn't understand how Draco and their parents could believe in all the blood purity preachings. She might have been raised on it, but all her experiences with the muggle-born ravenclaws were so nice that she couldn't possibly hate them.

Not only was that the year Draco started Hogwarts, but that was also the year that the third-year students could pick their electives. When Rhea brought up the prospect of her taking Muggle Studies at dinner one night over summer, Lucius' anger lasted a week.

That was the first time Lucius laid a hand on his daughter.

An angry Lucius was uncontrollable, as Rhea soon found out, being the root of that anger for most of that summer. As much as Narcissa protested, she could never stop Lucius.

As much as thirteen year old Rhea wanted to be her own person, she was held back by her fear of her father's anger. So she chose to take Divination and Care of Magical Creatures instead of Muggle Studies. No matter how hard she tried, nothing met Lucius' standards.

Fourteen year-old Rhea was slowly becoming her own person. The blonde-haired girl was partnered with Fred Weasley for a transfiguration project and knowing her family's dislike of the Weasley's, she decided that it was better not to tell anyone that she actually really enjoyed her time doing the project. In the midst of the drama that happened that year, she hardly spent any time with Draco, as she was simply sick of him talking about how Potter couldn't possibly be the Slytherin Heir.

It seemed like the older she got, the further she drifted from her family. On her fifteenth birthday, Lucius forgot to wish her a happy birthday, as Draco's final quidditch game for the year fell on the same day. All Draco sent her was a quick smile, and a brief yell of 'happy birthday' as he headed to the quidditch pitch.

That was the first birthday she would spend alone and in tears.

Fifteen year old Rhea decided she wouldn't spend the rest of her life being stood on by her own father. The tall girl decided that she wouldn't let herself be defined by her family's values, and started challenging Lucius whenever he said something she didn't agree with.

The girl spent her fifth year at Hogwarts with the three new friends she had made the year before. On Hogsmeade weekends, she would go to the Three Broomsticks with Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan, and she would laugh and joke with the three of them, the same way she used to with Draco. In the corridors of Hogwarts, Draco would scowl at her whenever he spotted her with the boys. It was not a secret that Draco disapproved of his older sister's choice in friends, yet anyone could see that the four of them got along really well.

It wasn't until she got a howler from her father that she realised that her family dictated her entire life. The entirety of Hogwarts heard Lucius Malfoy scream at his daughter about how she was not to be friends with the blood-traitor Weasley's to the point where she was in tears.

Rhea Malfoy spent her sixteenth birthday alone. Just like the year before. After the howler, Fred, George and Lee ignored her, refusing to hear her out.

That was the second birthday she spent in tears. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 


	2. two . silent treatment

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

The girl's summer had been the worst one she'd ever had. Lucius spent every waking moment berating her for being friends with the Weasley twins, despite her saying they weren't talking to her. In the end, she decided to spend the whole summer in her room, sneaking out her bedroom window to buy cigarettes and then smoking them at the park. If there was anything good to say about her summer, it was that her father actually let her come with the rest of the family to the Quidditch World Cup

Rhea had done her makeup the way she liked, and she was excited to go to the World Cup and unusually hopeful. The blonde's expectations were high for this family outing, her hopes that this would fix her broken relationship with her father and brother being too high, as usual. Looking back on it, the girl knew that it was stupid to think that one little outing would fix the years of dysfunctionality, yet she still hoped.

When the family arrived at the World Cup, it was straight to their seats. No socializing with anyone that wasn't going to benefit the Malfoy name and image, yet on their way to their seats, the family ran into none other than the Weasley's and Harry Potter. Rhea heard Draco angrily mutter Potter's name under his breath, while she stared at Fred and George.

"Rhea." She heard the twins breathe her name, and went to say something before being cut off by her father sharply ordering the twins not to speak to his daughter ever again. Rhea's heart sank, and she saw the look in their eyes as they realised she wasn't going to speak up. She felt bad. She really did. But she just wanted a family and despite Lucius' continuous beration of every single thing she did, she knew that he was the only family she was getting. 

It was safe to say that even the Quidditch World Cup ended up being bad for Rhea, and she returned to Hogwarts feeling like complete shit, and with an addiction to cigarettes.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

Rhea Malfoy had never been the best at making friends but over her six years in Ravenclaw, she had managed to find a friend in at least one of her dorm mates. It was no secret to the girls in Rhea's dorm that Rhea struggled with depression, yet Lyra Carlisle was the only one who just knew when Rhea needed a hug or someone to tell the teachers she wasn't going to be in class. While the girls didn't necessarily hang out outside of school, they were enough for each other.

When Rhea got up to her dorm after dinner, Lyra was sitting on her bed reading. After her shitty summer, Rhea was more than pleased to see Lyra and rushed to give her a hug. Lyra knew the moment Rhea walked into that she needed someone to talk to. The blonde girl collapsed into Lyra's open arms and burst into tears.

"I feel like my heart is so broken, just not because of a person. I just feel like my heart hurts and my entire body just hurts. I don't wanna die but I'm not saying I wanna live, I'm just tired, overwhelmed, exhausted. My dad and my brother both put me as a bad person simply because I don't believe in their stupid blood purity agenda. Everyone else puts me as a bad person because I'm a Malfoy even when in reality I'm good but I prove them right because I'm too bloody scared of my dad to rebel. I don't want to live up to other people's expectations of me."

Lyra herself, didn't know what it was like to have a bad relationship with her family, or what it was like to have parents who believed in such extreme levels of blood purity, yet she still managed to listen to the broken girl with an open heart and mind.

"It's hard Rhea, I know, but you have to stay. Stay for me, stay for your future, stay for Fred and George and Lee. But most of all Rhea, please stay for yourself. I know it sounds stupid but it will get better. I promise. I'll be by your side forever. You can make it out of this."

Despite the silent treatment the three boys were giving Rhea, she still cared for them, and as much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, Lyra was right.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 


	3. three . apologies

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Rhea Malfoy was not a happy sixteen year old. The girl struggled to get herself out of bed everyday. Yet each morning she managed to make it down to the Great Hall where she would drink a cup of black coffee and eat an apple. That was breakfast. Each morning she would sit at the Ravenclaw table and stare at the Weasley twins. They looked so happy to be alive, so happy to exist and so happy to be with each other.

The girl watched the family of gingers smile and laugh and banter with each other, wishing that she had someone that could make her smile and laugh the way they do each other. The blonde girl smiled softly to herself, thinking about how her childhood, and how she used to have what the Weasley's have and how it all disappeared in a flash.

Rhea suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her and yanked her head up only to have her eyes meet those of George Weasley's. He looked at her with a sense of sadness in his eyes, and he smiled slightly at her as she stood up to leave, a few tears threatening to leave her eyes.

The girl walked slowly out of the hall, a feeling of sad nostalgia washing over her. She heard George's easily recognizable voice calling her name, and she turned to find herself face to face with the ginger.

"I'm sorry for not speaking up at the World Cup, George." The blonde looks the boy directly in the eyes, beating him to an apology.

"Don't apologise Rhea, Fred and I were ignoring you for weeks. If anyone owes anyone an apology, it's us to you."

She shakes her head softly, smiling at him. "I would stand up to him you know, if I wasn't scared of my own fucking father."

George opens his mouth in shock. "Scared? Why are you scared of him? He's your father."

Rhea lets out a soft laugh, "He's Lucius Malfoy, George, do you really think he's a loving father? Every day I wish for nothing more than to go back to when I was a child, when depression didn't rule my life, I wasn't so pessimistic and Lucius Malfoy actually gave a shit about his daughter."

"I'm sorry Rhea. I didn't know things were so bad." The ginger boy looks down at the ground, avoiding Rhea's gaze.

"Don't apologise George, it's not your fault in any way. I'm just glad that we're back on speaking terms."

George looks back up to meet Rhea's eyes, giving her a soft smile. "Me too Rhea."

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

It was safe to say that it was strange to see Rhea Malfoy in as good a mood as she was on this specific day. Not only was it strange to see the blonde girl up at this hour on a school day, it was also strange to see the girl up this early on a Saturday morning. If you asked anyone at Hogwarts on this Saturday morning, they might just say it was even disconcerting to see the girl with a smile on her face.

The girl sat at the Ravenclaw table with a book, the same way she normally would. There was nothing Rhea loved more than reading. She knew it sounded stereotypical for her to love books, her being a Ravenclaw and all, yet books were one of the only things that could put a smile on her face.

In Rhea's room at the Malfoy Manor, she had a small trunk hidden at the back of her wardrobe, a small collection of popular muggle literature inside. Rhea didn't know much about muggles or their ways, but one thing she did know was that their books were incredible. Rhea knew that Lucius would never forgive her if he found her reading the battered old muggle books, so she kept them well hidden, only reading them at night or when she was at Hogwarts.

The year before, during Rhea's fifth year, Professor Lupin caught her reading in class and instead of berating her, he instead asked her to stay behind after class. Lucius Malfoy was not one to be quiet on matters he was passionate about, and when he found out that Remus Lupin was going to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, it was understatement to say that he was upset. However Rhea thought that the tired man was rather nice, especially after he gave her one of his muggle books for her to read, after catching her in class.

There were few things that Rhea Malfoy smiled at. One was books. Another was cigarettes. Today though, Rhea was smiling at Lyra.

Last night, Professor Dumbledore had announced that the Triwizard Tournament was going to be taking place this year. After Fred Weasley's interruption, Lyra leaned into Rhea, and told her she was going to enter. Rhea did think it was a bad idea, considering the fact that people had literally died, but she wasn't going to burst Lyra's bubble.

Rhea knew better than anyone, that once Lyra Carlisle made up her mind, there was no changing it. So when Lyra burst into the Great Hall and sat down in front of Rhea, the girl simply smiled at her.

Without taking her eyes off her book, Rhea murmured a quiet,"Morning Lyra."

"Okay so, do you think Cedric Diggory would go out with me if I was the Hogwarts Champion Rhea?"

Rhea looked up in shock, "You're not gonna enter the tournament to win the affection of some stupid boy are you?"

The girl scoffed, "Cedric is not some stupid boy thank you very much. And no, I just think Diggory would be a nice little addition to the eternal glory and the thousand galleons."

Rhea smiled, "Whatever you do Lyra, you know I'm gonna support you unconditionally right? Just don't be an idiot and get yourself killed okay?"

Lyra vigorously nodded her head at Rhea, before pulling her up from her seat and dragging her out of the Great Hall.

"Good chat Rhea, but now you and I have a date with Hogsmeade and Honeydukes." Lyra stated. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆


	4. four . arrivals

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The entirety of Hogwarts had accumulated outside in anticipation of the arrival of the two other schools participating in the Triwizard Tournament, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Rhea stood somewhere in the middle of the sea of students, quietly watching the excitement. 

“Rhea!” She heard her name being yelled, and turned to spot the twins running towards her. 

She smiled softly before replying, “Hey boys.” 

“How have you been Rhea?” Fred looked down at the blonde, smiling. “I haven’t seen you in ages!” He exclaimed, throwing an arm around her shoulders. 

“I’m just the same as I normally am Fred, perfectly fine. You and George however, are planning something aren’t you? I can see the look in your eyes.”  
The twins smirked at each other before looking back to the blonde. 

“Staring into our eyes huh Malfoy? Would you describe them as dreamy-”

“-Or enchanting?” Fred finished for his twin. 

Rhea scoffed before smacking each of the boys on the upside of their heads. Grabbing their hands, she then pulled them into the sea of people shouting in excitement at the approaching schools.

“C’mon fuckers, let’s meet our new friends.” 

Both Beauxbatons and Durstrang had oddly graceful ways of arriving at Hogwarts, and Rhea found herself caught up in the momentary happiness felt by the students from all the schools. For Rhea, the arrival of foreign teenagers allowed her to introduce herself as an individual, rather than a Malfoy. 

After the feast welcoming the two new schools, Dumbledore silenced the three schools with a single wave of his wand. Making sure no one was speaking, the wizard addressed the entire Hall in a booming voice.

“Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet. Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line…I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet.”

In the excited chatter of all students, of age or not, Rhea found herself staring at the family of redheads seated at the Gryffindor table. She watched as they all erupted in laughter at something someone said, and how they included Harry Potter and Hermione Granger into their family dynamics. The feeling of dismay once again settled in Rhea’s stomach, finding herself wishing that she, a disgrace to the Malfoy name, was part of the Weasley family. 

If Draco could read her mind right now, she would be cursed, so Rhea found herself forcing her feelings to the back of her mind once again. Her desperate need for familial love once again unfulfilled, she sank back into numbness, waiting for the feast to be over so she could escape to her dorm. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

“Lyra, are you really gonna do this? You realise this tournament has killed people right?” The Ravenclaw table eagerly awaited one of their own to put their name in the Goblet of Fire, and when Lyra had announced that she was considering it, the whole house erupted in cheers. 

“Calm down Rhea, Dumbledore said it himself, it’s safe now. I’m not gonna die, I promise. Eternal glory is too good to turn down, plus I’m one of the only sixth years who is even old enough to enter.” Lyra replied. 

Rhea rolled her eyes at Lyra, but decided to shut up and simply support her best friend. “Cedric’s putting his name in too Lyra, maybe you guys can bond over entering.” 

Lyra’s head shot up at the mention of the Hufflepuff boys name. Rhea smirked at her sudden interest, and pointed to the tall brunette boy walking into the hall. “Go talk to him dummy.”

Lyra nodded and hastily got up from the Ravenclaw table, walking towards the Diggory boy and starting up a conversation with him. 

Seeing Lyra sit down at the Hufflepuff table with Cedric, Rhea got up and left the hall, satisfied with the outcome of breakfast. 

Suddenly, Rhea felt herself crash into something before landing face first on the ground. Groaning, she pushed herself up and stood up, only to be met with a pair of ocean blue eyes. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” The blue eyed girl asked in a delicate French accent. The girl had blonde hair, not dissimilar to Rhea’s own hair, and was so incredibly gorgeous that Rhea couldn’t believe she was even real. 

Realising she hadn’t replied to the girl, Rhea smiled before saying, “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m so sorry for running into you, I wasn’t looking where I was going. Are you okay?”

The French girl laughed softly, “I’m fine! I’m Fleur by the way, Fleur Delacour.” The girl put her perfectly manicured hand out for Rhea to shake. 

The Ravenclaw took the French girl’s hand, giving it a firm shake. “I’m Rhea Malfoy, it’s nice to meet you. You have a really pretty name.” 

Fleur smiled at her, “Thank you! Your name is really pretty too!” 

Rhea decided that she really liked Fleur and that they would be good friends. Being from Beauxbatons, this was a fresh chance for Rhea to have a friend who didn’t give a shit that she was a Malfoy. 

Fleur and Rhea had spent the remaining day hanging out and getting to know one another, as Lyra had decided to spend the day with Cedric. Rhea discovered that Fleur had put her name in as well, and Rhea internally groaned, realising that she would now worry over both Lyra and Fleur. Despite her worries, the girl was actually really proud of Lyra and her new friend for being brave enough to enter. If Rhea was of age, she may have entered, but deep down she knew that she didn't have the guts to participate in such a contest. However, the blonde girl was internally grateful she wasn't of age to compete, as her father would pressure her into entering her name in order to earn her place as a Malfoy. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The next night, the three schools were all gathered in the Great Hall, the Beauxbatons students seated at various house tables, and the Durmstrang students seated at the Slytherin table. The Goblet of Fire was ready to make its decision, and on cue, the magnificent cup disgorged a slip of paper for each chosen champion. 

As the slips of paper came out of the Goblet, Dumbledore read the name printed on each one. 

“The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!” A huge cheer came from the Durmstrang students at the Slytherin table, Karkaroff gave the Quidditch star a large clap on the back, congratulating him. Rhea could see Ron Weasley clapping excitedly, clearly still high on the fact that Victor Krum was at Hogwarts. 

“ The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!” Rhea let out a large cheer, proud of her new friend for being selected to represent her school. Several other Beauxbatons students burst into tears in disappointment, as each and every student wanted to be chosen for the tournament. The Malfoy girl scowled at the sulking students, upset that they weren’t proud of Fleur

“The Hogwarts champion, Lyra Carslile!” Rhea let out a large squeal, throwing her arms around Lyra. Lyra looked at her best friend in shock, before reciprocating the hug. The girl stood up from the Ravenclaw table with shaky legs, and Rhea gave her a soft push to get her moving towards the front of the Hall. The Ravenclaw table was cheering thunderously, celebrating their champion. 

“Excellent!” Dumbledore continued. “ We now have our 3 champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, The Triwizard Cup!”

However, as the Headmaster was speaking, the cup started spitting fire again, disgorging another slip of paper, to everyone’s surprise. Dumbledore’s hand shot up, catching the slip, a shocked look on his face as she read the slip of paper. 

“Harry Potter? Harry Potter!” 

The Great Hall erupted in whispers and shouts, many of them confused and angry at the raven haired boy. Rhea watched Hermione Granger push the boy towards the stage, encouraging him to stay calm. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆


	5. five . the first task

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The time between the Champion selection and the first task flew by in no time at all. All the Champions had been told what the first task was, which was against the rules, but they were all disregarded when it came to helping the Champions win. Both Harry and Fleur had come to Lyra to inform her that the first task was going to be dragons. When Lyra and Fleur told Rhea what they were going to have to go up against in the first task, it would be an understatement to say that Rhea freaked out.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Dragons? You guys are just kids, and they’re going to put you up against fucking dragons? Not only dragons, but fucking mother dragons. Do either of you know how fucking dangerous a mother dragon is? And to think that this is only the first task, what’s going to be the second? Fucking Voldemort himself? Are the Ministry trying to get you killed? Jesus Christ.” It was late afternoon, and Rhea was on her third rant of the day about how ridiculous the tournament was turning out to be. Both Lyra and Fleur had attempted to calm the girl’s worries, but every time the two girls tried, they ended up being yelled at by the furious blonde.

Rhea may have been small, but when she was angry, she was angry. The girl was in a foul mood for the rest of the day, until Lyra convinced her that both her and Fleur would find the safest way to participate in the task possible. The two girls ended up sitting on the floor of their dormitory, hugging each other.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

On the morning of November 24, the students of all three schools were set up to watch the four champions participate in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. The crowd quickly found out that this first task was designed to test courage and daring, in which the Champions each had to try to steal a golden egg from a nesting mother dragon. Rhea was standing next to the Weasley twins, who were betting on the Champions. The Slytherin girl was shivering, despite wearing her warmest clothes. With her teeth chattering, she leaned into George.

“George, Fred, I’ve decided I want to make a bet.” The girl muttered, her breath like a puff of fog in the cold air.

“Betting on your own friends, huh, Rhea?” Fred smirked at the girl. Rhea elbowed him harshly, making him wince.

“Fuck off, Fred. I just happen to know that Madam Maxine is forcing Fleur to wear a skirt today, which fashion-wise, will look cute, but it is definitely impractical. So, I’m wanting to bet 2 galleons on Fleur’s skirt catching on fire.”

George and Fred looked at each other, nodding before turning back to the blonde. “Deal.” They replied simultaneously.

At this point, it was nearly time for the first task to begin, and Fred turned to continue his conversation with Lee Jordan that Rhea had interrupted, while George stared intently at the shivering Ravenclaw. Taking off his Gryffindor scarf, the redhead boy wrapped it gently around the small blondes’s neck, taking her by surprise.

“George! Oh fuck you scared me.” She yelped, “What are you doing? You’re gonna get cold.”

George smiled down at her, “You look like you’re freezing to death Rhea, I’m not going to stand here and watch you get frostbite.”

Rhea looked up to meet George’s eyes, a smile on her face. Wrapping the scarf around herself tighter, she muttered a small ‘thank you’ to the boy.

The little interaction between the two sixteen year olds was promptly interrupted by an eruption of cheers, as Lyra Carslile walked out into the arena. Rhea saw her friend and started clapping loudly, forcing the surrounding crowd to do the same.

Lyra was up against a Swedish Short-Snout, and despite looking at the dragon with fear in her eyes, she bravely stepped up to face it. The Ravenclaw transfigured a boulder into a Labrador, which diverted the attention of the dragon long enough to let her steal the egg. Even though Lyra had managed to successfully collect the egg, the Labrador was no longer distracting the mother dragon, and it turned its attention back to the girl inside the arena. Rhea gasped and abruptly grabbed onto the nearest person’s hand in fear, as the dragon aggressively let out a stream of fire, burning Lyra’s shoulder in the process. Despite the burn to Lyra’s shoulder, the girl seemed to be unscathed, and Rhea sighed in relief dropping the hand she was holding.

While Rhea wasn’t aware that the hand belonged to George Weasley, the redhead was all too aware of the pretty Ravenclaw girl who was holding his hand. He didn’t care that she was holding his hand tighter than tight, as he was too focused on trying not to blush. It wasn’t like George was unpopular with the girls of Hogwarts, yet George wasn’t one for serious relationships. He would snog a couple of girls occasionally, but no girl gave him butterflies in his stomach like Rhea did.

He may have had a small crush on the Malfoy girl, but the girl barely considered him a friend, let alone would have a crush on him. He knew that Lucius Malfoy didn’t even approve of a slight friendship between the Weasley twins and his daughter, so George knew a relationship with Rhea would be impossible.

He shook his head, trying to get the blonde out of his thoughts, focusing his attention back onto the Champions.

Fleur Delacour attempted to charm her dragon, a Welsh Green, into a sort of trance. It didn’t completely work however, and the dragon set the bottom of Fleur’s skirt alight.

Rhea turned to the twins with a smirk on her face, holding out her hand for the boys to pay up. The two Weasley’s groaned, handing her the money.

Viktor Krum was next up in the arena, and the older boy used a Conjunctivitis Curse on his dragon, a Chinese Fireball. However, the crowd winced as the dragon began to convulse, and crush some of its makeshift eggs.

Next up was Harry, the Champion everyone was waiting for. Being only fourteen years old, the kid was several years younger than the other Champions, causing the crowd to await his turn with baited breath. The crowd watched as Harry used a Summoning charm to call his firebolt to him. His dragon, the Hungarian Horntail, took off after him. Harry then used that opportunity to dive and collect the egg. The entirety of the crowd cheered for the boy, as everyone expected him to fail miserably due to the age gap between the Champions.

In the aftermath of the first task, Rhea congratulated both Lyra and Fleur on their performances inside the arena. The small girl flung her arms over Lyra in relief, before pulling back after remembering the girl’s injured shoulder.

“I’m so fucking proud of you, Ly. You did incredibly!” Rhea beamed at her friend, grateful that she wasn’t seriously injured.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall like lmao


End file.
